The Garden (Metro Last Light Level)
The Garden is the twenty-eighth level in Metro: Last Light. Diary Entries 39. In the area right before you fight the Bear, immediately after climbing under tree roots, there will be a dead body on the ground slightly to your left, the note is by the body. 40. After you fight the Bear, you'll have to walk up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs on the railing to the left is the note. Moral Points Gain: *Near the beginning of the level, there is a path leading towards a hole in the right hand wall, into a flooded store with can alarms and a safe. Entering this area earns a point. *At the same split where you can reach the flooded store, you can also turn left, crossing a log and a flooded pipe. Right after the pipe will be a tripwire. Disarm it or avoid it, then crouch ahead and you will receive a moral point. *Do not engage any watchmen before you see the bears. At some points on the road you can hide to let them pass. You can sprint the final part of this road to enter and crouch a small passage with tree roots where Artyom will see baby bears and their mother from the next area. A moral point will be gained when you enter this passage. *Kill the Watchmen attacking the Bear after the fight with Artyom. Do so quickly or they'll kill her (Unlocks the Forest Guardian achievement). Lose: *Leave the clearing without harming the Watchmen on the Bear's back. *Get into combat with any watchmen before the bear fight. An easy strategy is to listen for their signature howl and immediately hide. Trivia *The level is based on a real world location - Alexander Garden Notes *There are two safes inside of the store that holds the first moral point, one of them is closed. The key to that safe is further along the row of stores, next to an ammo crate after the Demon feeding on the corpse of a Stalker. You will need to circle around to reach the key, as there is a deep pool of water between the store and the key. Bugs * The Bear can get stuck behind the roots you are supposed to go after the fight. It is unknown if this is a softlock or not. * The Bear can get stuck in a downed animation set (the one right before she exposes her back) with the Watchmen grabbing at her, but the watchmen are invincible. This softlocks the fight and forces you to restart. * During the end cutscene where The Baby Dark One shows Khan and Artyom the hibernating Dark Ones inside D6 Artyom may become significantly taller than normal. While initially amusing this glitch makes the fight for D6 much more difficult since Artyom can no longer take proper cover. Reloading the chapter provides only temporary relief as once the cutscene is viewed again Artyom will once more take on giant proportions. Achievements/Trophies Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels